


Randomly generated Warrior Cats

by Depressedunicorn32



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedunicorn32/pseuds/Depressedunicorn32
Kudos: 2





	1. Torn pool

Basics  
Name: Tornpool  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: deputy  
Age: 57 moons

Apperance  
Tornpool is a large, athletic she-cat. Her fur is reddish with a spotted tabby pattern. It is thick and of medium length. She has a triangular face with circular green eyes. She has a velvety voice and a fruity scent. Tornpool has unusually long claws. She is considered intimidating by most, especially in other Clans.

Personality  
Tornpool values her family the most. She is mostly extroverted. In conversations, she is cynical, outgoing and friendly. She is guided by her head, often strategic and reserved. Her world view is very optimistic. She is patient, methodical, conservative, eccentric, opportunistic and regretful. Tornpool is ignorant, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. Her favourite fresh-kill is lizard. Even though Tornpool almost always wants a peaceful solution, she almost never speaks up in public. She will talk about it to friends though. She wants a large family with a mate and many litters.

Backstory  
Tornkit was born to her mother, Leafshine and her father, Goldenspring along with her sister, Sorrelkit and her brother, Molekit. Her relationship with her sister was alright, she listened to the elders' stories with Sorrelkit. Her relationship with her brother was going badly, she was bullied by Molekit. Leafshine was kind, while Goldenspring was authoritative. Tornkit was very close with Leafshine and never bonded much with Goldenspring. She and Greenkit were born in the same moon. He always teased Tornkit, who gave back as good as she got. They constantly insulted and challenged each other to the point where their apprentice ceremonies were delayed until they matured. During her kithood, Tornkit's favourite activity was practicing her fighting moves.  
Tornkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Tornpaw. She recieved Eggfall as her mentor. She was lenient and always provided support for Tornpaw. Eggfall mostly focused on tracking while somewhat neglecting climbing. Tornpaw realized that she had been unkind to Greenpaw and apologized to him. They made up and over time became friends.  
Tornpaw became Tornpool, Sorrelpaw became Sorreldapple and Molepaw became Moleeye. During a snowstorm, Goldenspring went out of the camp to hunt. The blizzard soon became even worse while he was out of the camp. Once it ended, his body was found next to a large oak tree, frozen to death. His death affected Tornpool deeply, and she was overwhelmed with grief for a long time. Sorreldapple and Tornpool went hunting together and Sorreldapple got stuck in a fox trap. Tornpool ran to camp to help, but when she returned, her sister was already dead. She became depressed due to the death. She always had a close relationship with Greentree, but in the moons after she became a warrior the feelings turned from friendship to love. Unfortunately, Greentree had already started a relationship with another she-cat. Tornpool admitted her feelings to him, whom rejected her. Surprisingly, their friendship remained as close as ever.  
She rescued a loner kit and gave it back to its mother. She won a Clan-wide competition in fighting and became highly respected after. Tornpool got an apprentice with the name of Hazelpaw. She got a second apprentice as well, this one was called Shadepaw. She became a deputy at the age of 21 because of her leadership skills after the old one died after falling out of a tree.

Family  
Mother: Leafshine - a smoky black she-cat (alive)  
Father: Goldenspring - a white tom (dead)  
Sister: Sorreldapple - a white she-cat (dead)  
Brother: Moleeye - a white tom with bright ginger patches (alive)


	2. Branch Swipe

Basics  
Name: Branchswipe  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: deputy  
Age: 62 moons

Apperance  
Branchswipe is a small, lithe she-cat. Her fur is black and cream, with a white tailtip. It is tangled and short. She has a round face with oval baby blue eyes. She has a monotonous voice and a tangy scent. Branchswipe has ripped off ears. She is considered magnificent by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Branchswipe values intelligence the most. She is introverted. In conversations, she is sympathetic, introspective and argumentative. She is guided by her heart, often melancholic and passionate. Her world view is slightly more optimistic. She is focused, relaxed, excitable, cautious, uncooperative and frightening. Branchswipe is somewhat clever, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She likes to look at fish in the river, thinking that it is interesting to watch other life. Branchswipe doesn't have any strong opinions on Clan politics and prefers to stay out of them as much as possible. She has a mate and kits, whom she loves, but doesn't want another litter.

Backstory  
Branchkit was born to her mother, Rusttail and her father, Fadingthorn along with her brother, Sunnykit. Her relationship with her brother was going badly, she ignored Sunnykit. Rusttail was sympathetic to her, while Fadingthorn was lenient. Branchkit was close to both of her parents. Unfortunately, only half a moon after Branchkit's birth, Fadingthorn slipped while crossing a stream and fell into the water, where he drowned. Growing up, Branchkit felt like she relationship with him wasn't strong enough to be really upset. She started a friendship with a kit called Scorchkit, but it turned into dislike that lasted for quite a long time due to her being too egocentric. They insulted each other constantly for the rest of her kithood. During her kithood, Branchkit spent a lot of time with the apprentices, trying to learn their training ahead of time.  
Branchkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Branchpaw. She recieved Quickhollow as her mentor. She was tough on her and unfortunately sometimes pushed too hard. Quickhollow mostly focused on hunting while somewhat neglecting swimming. Branchpaw's and Scorchpaw's rivarly started distracting them from their training, so Quickhollow and Scorchpaw's mentor forced them to apologize to each other. To their surprise, it worked much better than they anticipated and Branchpaw and Scorchpaw became friends very quickly.  
Branchpaw became a warrior at the same time as Sunnypaw. Branchpaw became Branchswipe and Sunnypaw became Sunnygrass. She first really talked to Thrushdust when she stepped on Branchswipe's tail. The conversation that quickly kicked off was enjoyable for both and they quickly became friends. After a few moons, Thrushdust confessed her feelings to Branchswipe and they became mates. Branchswipe had three kits, Russetkit, a lovely son, Blizzardkit, a beautiful son and Thunderkit, a wonderful daughter. She found that she didn't enjoy spending large amounts of time with Russetkit, Blizzardkit and Thunderkit, but she played with them often so that Thrushdust had free time as well. Their relationship wasn't as great as it could have been, but it was still good.  
She won a Clan-wide competition in hunting and became highly respected after. Branchswipe fought in a rat raid, which was unsuccessful. Branchswipe got an apprentice with the name of Longpaw. She became a deputy at the age of 30 because of her values after the old one died due to hunger.

Family  
Mother: Rusttail - a white she-cat (alive)  
Father: Fadingthorn - a white tom (dead)  
Brother: Sunnygrass - a fawn and grey tom (alive)  
Mate: Thrushdust - a white she-cat (alive)  
Son: Russetheather - a white tom (alive)  
Son: Blizzardwhisker - a white tom (alive)  
Daughter: Thunderpaw - a grey and cream she-cat (alive)


	3. Thornkit

Basics  
Name: Thornkit  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: kit  
Age: 3 moons

Apperance  
Thornkit is a big, sturdy she-cat. Her fur is silver with a mackerel tabby pattern, with a white belly. It is sleek and long. She has a circular face with small yellow eyes. She has a dull voice and a rancid scent. Thornkit has a scar on her chest. She is considered to have unusual looks by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Thornkit values tradition the most. She is slightly more introverted. In conversations, she is cynical, genuine and secretive. She is guided by her head, often clear-headed and cool. Her world view is slightly more pessimistic. She is imaginative, persuasive, dream, religious, pretentious and superficial. Thornkit is slow to think, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She gives pretty stones and pebbles to cats she cares about. Thornkit's opinions are easily swayed, but she speaks about them often. She is far too young to think about having a family or mate.

Backstory  
Thornkit was born to her mother, Swallowpelt and her mother, Berrywhisper along with her brother, Clawkit and her sister, Sagekit. Her relationship with her brother was going badly, she was bullied by Clawkit. Her relationship with her sister was going badly, she ignored Sagekit. Swallowpelt was too lenient, while Berrywhisper was authoritative. Thornkit was closer to Berrywhisper, but she also had a good relationship with Swallowpelt. She often challenged an apprentice called Sparkpaw to various hunting and fighting contests. Due to his age and training, Sparkpaw won almost all of them, so Sparkpaw felt like he was superior to Thornkit and was very mean to her. This created a dislike between them. During her kithood, Thornkit spent a large amount of time helping the medicine cat.

Family  
Mother: Swallowpelt - a night-black she-cat (alive)  
Mother: Berrywhisper - a golden and tawny she-cat (alive)  
Brother: Clawkit - a white tom with rich black patches (alive)  
Sister: Sagekit - a grey, almost black she-cat (alive)


	4. Furzepaw

Basics  
Name: Furzepaw  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: medicine cat apprentice  
Age: 12 moons

Apperance  
Furzepaw is an average-sized, lanky she-cat. Her fur is dark fawn with a spotted tabby pattern, with white feather-shaped splashes. It is wiry and long. She has a round face with small jade eyes. She has a soft voice and a herbal scent. Furzepaw has a long scar across her back. She is considered fearsome by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Furzepaw values her family the most. She is extroverted. In conversations, she is funny, sociable and genuine. She is guided by her head, often rational and collected. Her world view is mostly optimistic. She is perfectionist, resourceful, complex, eccentric, submissive and undisciplined. Furzepaw is shrewd, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. Her favourite fresh-kill is hare. Furzepaw keeps quiet about her opinions on anything related to Clan politics, because she doesn't trust herself to have the correct opinion. She is far too young to think about having a family or mate.

Backstory  
Furzekit was born to her father, Whitebird and her mother, Rockpath. Whitebird was sympathetic to her, while Rockpath was harsh. Furzekit was close to both of her parents. She became somewhat close with another kit in the nursery called Dewkit, although they didn't become best friends Furzekit liked talking to Rockpath more. During her kithood, Furzekit loved playing hide and seek with the other kits in the nursery.  
Furzekit reached the age of an apprentice and became Furzepaw. She decided to become a medicine cat and recieved Starlingblaze as her mentor. He was harsh on her, but always had Furzepaw's best interests in mind. Starlingblaze was good at healing, which transferred to Furzepaw. He spent a lot of time on teaching her how to interpret StarClan's signs.

Family  
Father: Whitebird - a very pale golden tom (dead)  
Mother: Rockpath - a yellow and golden classic tabby she-cat (dead)


End file.
